The Adventures of Eve
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encouter new friends and enemies along their journy to find the mysterious matters that seround Eve's (the Eevee) scar. not the best summery I know. rated M for eventually violence, gore, and lemony goodness. Temporarilly stuck
1. Chapter 1 Welcome!

The Adventures Eve

**SUBJECT-XVI:** Hi everybody! This is SUBJECT-XVI this is my first fanfiction so be nice to me!

**Buff: **DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! BE AS MEAN AS YOU CAN! IT'LL MAKE HIM A BETTER AUTHOR! HIS WRITING SUCKS!

**(Chibi XVI): Why you always gotta be a dick to me **

**Buff: CUZ YOU SUCK ASS AT WRITING THAT"S WHY!**

**Eve: Guy's? Shouldn't we get started? **(Bonks Buff on the head)

**Buff: OW!**

**Eve: Be nice! Your lucky he's letting you talk in this! You ungrateful little prick!**

(Buff takes off crying)

**Raxs: Ugh! There he goes again! Anyway a SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing nor will he probably ever own anything that pertains to Pokémon****.**

**XVI: Its true no matter how much I don't want it to be any way to the story!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**Third person view**

The wind howled and thrashed out side against the cave walls of the hidden house. Inside a small Eevee and a Ralts curled up sleeping inside of their respective nests. Though not especially clean, it was livable inside. Items and bits of food littered the area around the Eevee but seemed to stop at the edge if the Ralts whose area was immaculately cleaned.

Small whimpering sounds could be heard from the slightly twitching form of the Eevee as she dreamed.

**Enter dreamscape (Eve first person)**

"Hello?" I called out as I took in my surroundings. _This isn't my home! What is this place? _I thought as I took in the dark cave stalagmite and stalactites form what look like incredibly sharp teeth of some giant Pokémon. That thought made my shiver. _Where the heck am I?_ Moving a round I felt a cold dread fill me. Turning around I quickly I spotted a pair of glowing red eyes.

"H-hello?" I called out shakily "Is there anyone there? Hello!" no reply. But the eyes disappeared.

"_**WHY HAVE YOU COME YOUNGE ONE? IT IS NOT YET YOUR TIME TO COME!"**_

"What do you mean it isn't my time yet? Where the hell am I?"

"**YOU ARE IN THE PLACE THAT CAN NEVER BE." **A soft and in my opinion was much nicer informed me. **"IT IS THE PLACE THAT CAN'T WILL BE… IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD NOW… DREAM WELL UNTIL IT IS YOUR TIME… SWEET DREAMS…"**

**Exit dreamscape (Eve first person)**

I woke up with a start jumping from my bed.

"What the Hell?" I said in frustration and immediately clapped a paw over my mouth.

"Must've been some dream." Grumbled Raxs my Ralts friend/partner moving past me on his way to the small stream that went through my home.

"Oh Raxs! I didn't wake you did I?" I asked concerned

"No" was all he said. Used to his disgruntled attitude I began to clean up my area. "Looks like we'll need to go foraging again to day, we are out of food." He stated calmly.

"That cuz you ate all of it silly!" I said giggling at my friends' expense already forgetting that strange dream.

"Well you didn't exactly do anything to stop me now did you!" he said accusingly

"Ah don't get upset I was only teasin' sides I like foraging!" I told him excitedly bouncing around our home.

"Ugh! I knew you did that on purpose!" Raxs said face palming.

I giggled again. I knew he doesn't like foraging he'd prefer to sit around all day then go out foraging.

"Now, now! You have to get some exercise. Or you'll end up just like Bing. I said referring to the residential SnoreLax who like the rest of his kind was remarkably large.

Moaning with displeasure he helped me strap on my pack and the proceed to put on his moaning and growning the entire time.

"Come on lazy bones let's go!" I said with a giggle once he was on my back I took off into the sun light laughing the entire time. "Okay let's GO!" with that we were off. Oh how I love foraging!

**Chapter end**

**XVI: yes I know short but this is thefirst chapter please review!**

**Eve: yes do!**


	2. Chapter 2 Foraging Party!

The Adventures of Eve

**SUBJECT-XVI: **Yellow everybody! It's me XVI again sorry for the last chapter being so short but it wasn't supposed to be any form of long it was kinda supposed to like a type filer/epilogue. Just in case you were wondering.

**Buff: What I'm wondering is how a retard like you actually got someone to read your crap!**

**XVI: WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS!**

**SUBJECT: calm down.**

**Buff: Yeah!**

**SUBJECT: it not his fault he's a little pussy.**

**Buff: HEY!**

**Eve: Guys can we get started?**

**Raxs: yes please!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yeah fine.**

**Raxs: Ya good now?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yeah… I'm good.**

**Eve: I'll do the disclaimer! **

**Eve: SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing that pertens, patents…**

**Raxs: **(Whispers) Pertains!

**Eve: Right! Pertains to Pokémon! **

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**STORY START!**

**(First person Eve POV)**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed as I catapulted myself (along with Raxs who was holding on for dear life) out of the cavern entrance to our home. Though it was technically mine cuz my parents owned it before they pasted away when I was two weeks old (don't ask cuz I remember and I don't want to dredge it up thank you very much). "Come on sour Puss! Put your hands in the air! Its fun!" I called out to Raxs over my shoulder.

"I'd rather keep them where they are thank you!" he screamed back. He hates heights.

"Are you flirting with me Raxs?" I ask feigning shock. I knew he really wasn't

"NO!"

"Then why can't you keep your hands off me?" I challenged. I knew he had a crush of sorts on me. Though I wasn't really interested. HEY I'M ONLY 2!

"I'M TRYING NOT TO FALL TO MY DEATH!" he screamed again as I skidded along the edge of a shear cliff. He then gagged and used one hand to cover his mouth cheeks bulging.

"Hey! You barf on me I make you lick it up!" I warned/promised. And I would make him do it. He found that out the hard way.

**TIME SKIPPED 5 MINUTES**

"Land!" cried Raxs the moment we reach the bottom of the cliff. Throwing himself off me and onto "solid" ground.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you hate heights. Come on! We're burning daylight!"

"Your cruel!" he cried throwing a small tantrum. Which only served to send me into a fit of giggles which made his tantrum worse which made me laugh all the more harder and so on and so forth.

Eventually he stopped whining and climbed back on top of me. NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS'! And we took off again heading towards the local Poké-village making sure to avoid the small human village along the way. Actually I can see it from my house that's how close it is.

Anywho at the village the normal Pokémon you'd normally see we hanging around. There was the, oh so mightier then thou Red rescue team who were really just wannabes who joined so that they could pick on us smaller Pokémon. The actual Reds and Blues as the nick named. And then there, was the other civvies. Who just wanted to be left to they're own devices. Of course let's not forget the street vendors with they're many items that had many different uses.

"Go to that Crabbies stall I though I saw a Dawn stone!" cried Raxs who really didn't want to evolve into a Gardevoir.

At the Crabbies' stall it turned out to be a water stone (which I bought I want to get one of every evolutionary stone before I choose what I wanted to evolve into. That's another reason why Raxs wants to get one (I won't give the one I own). Making sure not to let it intoxicating power take over I stuffed in my pack (which is really, really annoying when you don't have hands) and then proceed to search for stuff we'd need on our "little trip".

Once we collected all the stuff we'd need to go foraging I was quick to lead us deeper into the forest.

"Come on slow poke! You're falling behind!" told Raxs bouncing around him.

"I'm (gasp) as fast (gasp) as I can!" he said in between gasp as him and his body was at a disagreement.

Ugh!

"Fine! Get on top of my back! But seriously when we get home I'll have Shambelle run you into the ground! I warned. _Shambelle was the Golbat that lived in the uppermost part of the cave._ Raxs simply replied with a whining noise.

**TIME SKIPPED 30 MINUTES 52 SECOUNDS**

"Okay! We have some food!" I exclaimed with excitement giggling a little as I looked at the fruit.

"Where?" asked Raxs sleepily.

"Look up," was all I told him. The tree in front of us was a great big apple tree.

"Wow! How do we get them?" he asked excitedly.

"Well since I can't climb…" I let my sent fall and started to giggle once he'd figured it out.

"NO WAY! NOT AH! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I CLIMBING INTO THAT –THAT MONSTER!" he shrieked.

And here I thought I was the girl.

(Faintly in the background "HEY!")

"Okay then…" I said lying down on my stomach.

"Can't you get them you have all those moves you've been working on!" he complained

"I could but then that would be cheating."

He grumbled about my incompliance for a moment before going to the tree and started climbing up.

"Don't look down!" I called up to him.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

You know I just realized that despite the fact that he's older then me by four years I act more like the adult. For the most part all Raxs does is complain and eat all the food.

(Indignant "Hey you didn't do anything to stop me!")

Once we'd collected enough food we started to head back but then a Poké-Trainer jumped out at us!  
"All right! A Ralts And an Eevee! GO CHARIZARD AND PIKACHU! LET'S CATCH THESE GUYS!" the Trainer shouted.

_Oh Great!_

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Chapter 3 ATTACK!

THE ADVENTURES OF EVE CH. 3**: BATTLING THE RETARD.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: **OKAY! I'm baaaack! Haha sorry I couldn't resist. Any last time we left Eve and Raxs; were confronted by their first opponent of the story. Will they keep from getting captured? Or will they be subjected to poké-slavery? Only way to find out is to keep reading!

**BUFF: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY GOT SOMEONE TO REVIEW! Ya crappy ass, piece of shit!**

(Epic yo momma smack down issues)

**EVE: NOT THIS AGAIN!**

**RAXS: WA! HUH? WHAT I MISS?**

(Hears smack down)

**RAXS: NEVER MIND**

**SUBJECT: WHEN WILL THE OTHER ME EVER LEARN? RETARD.**

**SUBJECT: ANYWHO WE OWN NOTHING AND WE WILL NEVER OWN ANYTHING.**

**SUBJECT: p.s. this is a kind of POKÉGIRL xover sorta kinda and there will be Elements of it. Only that regular Pokémon (specifically females) can threshold into their pokégirl form after an "intense taming session". Yokay I'm out!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START [EVE'S POV THIRD PERSON])**

"Alright! Charizard! Use **FLAMETHROWER** on the Ralts! And Pikachu use **THUNDERSHOCK**!" order the attacking trainer.

Without a word the Pokémon attacked

"You ready for this?" Eve asked Raxs who'd immediately forged a psychic link between them when the moment he'd seen the Trainer.

"Yes! Let's show these Assholes up!" Raxs Shouted

_Oh boy he lost it! _Eve thought to herself. Raxs always went berserker when he was forced into a battle.

"**AGILITY!" **both Raxs and Eve shouted at the same fading into after images.

"Ah hell!" cursed the trainer as both attacks were dodged with ease. He'd needed to get the first hit in. having experienced defeat because his opponents were often faster then his to Pokémon, these two being no exception.

The trainer's two Pokémon looked at each other concerned they knew this probable wouldn't end well.

"**QUICK ATTACK!" **both Raxs and Eve shouted their voices sounding like it was from one rather then two, **"AGILITY!"**

They struck their targets fast and then used **agility **to get away from any attack they might take.

Repeating in this fashion it didn't take long for the trainers Pokémon to fall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The trainer cursed quietly to himself. _This was a mistake! I should have known that these two were strong. Especially by the way they handled themselves around that pokévillage. _Truth be told he'd been fallowing the two ever since he spotted them passing the village he'd been staying at on his journeys. (**XVI: **OOOH! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONES GOT A STALKER!)

_Looks like I'll have to use my pokégirl! The Trainer/Tamer thought frustrated_ "GO **BLASTTITES**!"

**(EVE'S POV)**

"WHY THAT DIRTY NO GOOD DICK SUCKING ASSHOLE!" I shouted to Raxs over our mental connection. "HE'S A ONE OF THOSE COWARDS!"

[It is widely excepted for they're to be Trainers and Tamers. But people (generally humans) as an unspoken rule don't use Pokégirls on Pokémon or vice versa. You're either a Tamer or a Trainer. There's no in between. Why because us Pokémon are under extremely good (if a little uneasy) alliance with our Pokégirl sisters. You see about two hundred years ago we had this big huge war with our sisters. A lot of us died on both sides. Eventually we can to an agreement (though I was never told why… HEY! I'm only two years old in human terms! Cut me some slack!) that ended the war, which lasted something like forty years. So yeah in hopes of never having a repeat Trainer's are never supposed to also be Tamer's. Though as of late it has started to become a common occurrence. Anywho!]

"Raxs! Teleport behind her and use your **HYPNOSIS** attack and **PSYCHIC **attack all finish her off with my **BARRAGE OF REPERCUSSIONS**."(Yes I know this isn't a real attack it is actually something that Eve came up with. It basically an **EXTREME SPEED **attack but more like that clone swarm attack that Naruto uses except it one person moving at the speed where he/she looks like more and hit like more than one single solitary person. It's quite devastating actually. I know from personal experience)

"Got it!" he responded. "**HYPNOSIS!**" he screamed the pokégirl turning round just in time to take the attack directly to the face. "**PSYCHIC!**" he finished slamming the pokégirl none to kindly into some trees.

_My turn! _I thought as I charged forward "**BARRAGE OF REPERCUSSIONS!**" I screamed as I felt myself fazing in and out of existence in the peculiar manner I've always felt any of the two times that I've used this attack. The first time being when I made it up.

To say that I was moving fast would be the under statement of the year. I was moving soooo fast that I could literally see myself attacking the **BLASTTITES **as I attacked. Rather a disconcerting sight to see. Like finding out you've had a twin you never knew about until seconds ago.

Final after what felt like hours of waling on the pokégirl (though it was probably only a couple seconds) I stopped.

I glanced back just in time to see the **BLASTTITTES **fall obviously unconscious.

"ARGE! You stupid little Eevee!" the Trainer/Tamer shouted before running off. And before you ask no I cant speak human. Idiots

**CHAPTER END**

**SUBJECT-XVI: yeah! Another chapter finished!**

**EVE: yay! Wee! We did it! (Tiredly) yawns!**

**SUBJECT: You okay kid?**

**EVE: yeah just tired. Why'd you make me use that attack? You know it always makes me tired. (Yawns again) why couldn't I just use-! (Muffled shouts of exclamations as Eve is picked up and carried away by a Team Galactic and Team Rocket Grunt)**

**RAXS: Hey! Oh well… should I make sure she doesn't kill them?**

**XVI: NAHH! Let the bastards get what's coming to them they deserve it.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: if you haven't yes I do have MPD (multi-personality-disorder), which gives me different personalities. Thankfully unlike most people who have it can tell when one of them "other ME's" take over. No I do not have a personality where I'm a girl. Perverts**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho next time Eve and Raxs face off against Buff (who is going to be in for a surprise. Hehe)**

**EVERYBODY: SEE YA NEXT TIME! COME BACK! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Storm

The Adventures of Eve CH 4:**The Rising Storm**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YOLO! We be back Bitches! We gots a lots to dues and a lots ta drink! WOOOHOOO!**

**Eve: OH MY GOD! (Angsts) WHO THE HELL FORGOT TO LOCK UP THE ALCOHOL!?**

**(Hidden figure of ducks even deeper into his/her hiding place in fear)**

**Raxs: wasn't me. I ain't that stupid. I'm still burnt from the last time he got drunk!**

**Eve: Ha-ha! (Tackles hidden figure) I caught you! You sneaky little…**

**Raxs: Eve you okay?**

**Eve: IT'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE! (Holds up small Tinker Belle like fairy!)**

**Raxs: Yo! Eve you gonna help me with the Disclaimer?**

**(Eve ignores Raxs in favor of cuddling with the Fairy)**

**Raxs: WELLLLLL! SUBJECT-XVI is drunk (Again). Eve is busy with her new Fairy friend and Buff has been kicked out of the house because he tried to set SUBJECT-XVI on fire last night while he was asleep. Guess that just leaves me.**

**Raxs: SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing nor will he ever own anything pertaining to Pokémon or Pokégirls so don't bitch about it.**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START 1st Person Eve's POV)**

"YEAH WHAT YOU GOT BITCH! WHAT YOU GOT!" I yelled after the Tainer (Tamer/Trainer) not that he'd understand me but I think he caught the meaning of it.

"WAHOO! We did it!" Raxs shouted jumping up and down. I swear he… (YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! SUBJECT-XVI! YOU BASTARD! I can't believe I'm saying this!) He act more like a girl then me! (Maniacal laughter in the background. GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH) but then I can act like a tomboy sometimes. But I just like the trill.

Yeah I'm an adrenaline junky so sue me!

Anywho

"Yay! Bitch get back because I just kicked your Arses!" I shouted in victory Raxs giving me a look. Waiting for me to calm down.

"Feel better now?" He asked

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh. "Let's go back see how much we can get for that extra stuff we found."

(Pokémon village)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO BUSINESS WITH ME!" someone shouted ahead. Someone who made me groan in annoyance. _WHAT THE HELL IS __**HE**__ DOING HERE?! _Greeeat the one person I don't get along with is here the one day a week that I come to the village.

"Do you want me to go in alone for you?" Raxs asked eying me wearily.

"Nah. I'll go. Not much he can do is there?" I responded though inwardly I was restraining myself from going up in there and kicking that ass' ass.

Oh joy.

Bracing myself from the insults to come I marched forward into the village.

And there he was the one wise ass who annoyed and got on my nerves. Arguing rather loudly with a **Croagunk **amazingly enough refused to sell to the pompous asshole that we all hated. Buff… Buff was as I said before a pompous asshole of a **Machamp** whose main pass time was pissing everybody off. Quite the feet when you think about it. But unlike most of his species Buff had… well to put it nicely… let himself go (in other words he's fat). And when I said that he let himself go I mean he really let himself go. We are talking about rivaling a **Snorelax **here people!

Anyway…

Buff was busy arguing with the **Croagunk** so I had hoped that I'd have enough time to avoid him. Unfortunately I'm not that lucky.

"HEY YOU!" Buff screamed at me as I passed. I could see the **Croagunk** physically relax, as the attention of the dickwad was no longer on him but me. Lucky punk.

"Yes Buff what do you want?" I asked yawning a little.

"How dare you speak to your better in such a matter you lowly piece of shit!" as you can see he is quite the charmer "Do you know who I am!" he roared

"Yes. You're the asshole who is annoying me." I replied with another yawn. "Now what do you want?"

"You damn bitch!" He screamed at me "I'll kill you for that!" Obviously he's forgotten that with all that extra weight (Weather muscle or fat) me and my kind are almost always faster if not smarter then his. But I meatheads are like that…

I know what your thinking. You're thinking "Hey! Aren't you trying to get away from the dickwad?" and my answer would generally YES but as of right now I'm sick and tired of this pompous asshole so I'm gonna kick his ass so hard that he'll be burping the stuff between my toes for the next week! As it is I'm sick and tired of him taking my haul every single time I run into the duchbag. Anyway let's get down and dirty!

And for the morceau principal (Or the master piece if you don't know French) "Big talk coming from someone who can't even see their own feet! No offence Bing." I apologized

"None taken" lazily replied the **Snorelax**

Buff just sputtered for a couple of seconds before glaring at me and getting down into a fighting pose that (If it had been on anyone else) would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that intimidation didn't work on me.

"Now this is something. Spent hours in front of the mirror practicing that have you?" I replied to his offset footwork with a smirk. Talking in the most uncaring voice I could muster.

We stared at one another daring the other to make the first move.

When it became apparent that he was to chicken to attack. Indicated by the rivers of sweat that he kept wiping off his face. I charged forward with a **TACKLE** attack, which much to my surprise (Not really) I bounced off! Still causing damage but the effects was greatly decreased against the **Machamp**.

But the results of my bouncing off the tub of lard gave me an idea.

Charging forward with a **QUICK ATTACK **I dodged his **BRICK BREAK **attack and used his stomach as a springboard to lunch myself high up. Once I started to fall back down to earth I rolled up into a ball and hardened my fur to increase my weight. When I hit the force was enough to send me back to my original starting spot. But it was also enough to send the moronic dipshit about four possibly five feet into the ground. More then enough to send the asshole off into dreamland.

Moving up to him I took all of the items that he had that were within easy reach (Namely anything that wasn't five feet under). So yeah I got a focus band for my troubles. Yippee…

"DAMN GIRL!" a bystander said, "Remind me never to piss you off" he (Or was it a she?) commented which was accepted with a round of general agreement.

"Yeah whatever" I said then went with Raxs to go sell the excess crap that we'd picked up.

**Time skip midnight (Eve's POV)**

I stood at the edge of our hidey-hole looking out at the dark threatening storm clouds that I could just make out forming in the distance. Like an army that comes to invade like in the olden times before they say there were any Pokémon. I don't know why but as I stood there at the edge of the cave I felt a cold sense a chilling sense of dread as if I knew that once it arrived nothing would be the same. I only hope that whatever was coming would change things for the better.

**STORY END**

**SUBJECT-XVI: yay! oh my head!**

**Eve: It's you own bloody fault drinking that much alcohol.**

Eve said from position on the couch having but the Fairy to bed, which was basically a large blanket about half way through the story.

**Raxs: She's got you there my friend**

**SUBJECT-XVI: But I couldn't help myself! I mean it was right there! Ow!**

**Raxs: Well! Until next time! Bye!**

**Eve: maybe SUBJECT-XVI won't be drunk! SUBJECT-XVI say goodbye! (Chiding)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Go fuck yourself! (Still in very much pain) (Receives blow to back of head) OW!**

**EVERYBODY: GOODBYE!**

**EVERYBODY: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**EVERYBODY: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival Shadow Storm

The Adventures of Eve CH 5: **Shadowed Storm Arrival**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yolo! I'm back! No I'm not drunk! I learned my lesson (Whispers not really!) and shall never again drink that much Alcohol while on set… okay there! Can I come down now?**

Camera view expands to show **SUBJECT-XVI **dangling five stories off the ground

**Eve: Yeah… though it pains me to do so.**

**Raxs: Soooo… what do we do while we wait for dunce up there to get down?**

**Eve: Hmmm…. Mock him nonstop?**

**Raxs: Sounds like a plan!**

Buff walks onto set to hear Raxs and Eve mocking and shouting rude comments

**Buff: what are you doing?**

**Eve: Mocking SUBJECT-XVI until he can get down here.**

**Buff: Ooooooh!**

**Buff: Can I join?**

**Raxs/Eve: Hmmm… let me think…. NO!**

**Buff: Fine! I'll do the disclaimer then!**

**Buff: the moronic dipshit and his pets' own nothing of Pokémon and or Pokégirl. To say other wise would be a lie. Now get outta my way you filthy PIGS!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START NO POV 3****rd**** Person)**

The storm had arrived. And it had come with a vengeance. Trees were ripped from their roots. Rock slides left and right. River over flooded. And nest and home tossed around like dust in the wind. And there amongst the chaos our hero ran along. Helping anyone she came across. Even to her great displeasure Buff the BASTARD. Trying to hold down tree homes long enough for the families inside to get out. Holding smaller lighter Pokémon down against the horrible wind. During the storm Eve single handedly saved half the local Pokémon and half of the ones in the surrounding area. She'd probably been awarded something fierce. But as she worked diligently something happened…

**(Eve's POV 1****st**** person)**

"Get them into the underground bunkers people move! Move! Move!" I shouted at the Red rescue teamers and Blues as I held down a **Minun **and **Plusle** as the harsh winds tried to send them both flying. Heck I should be one of the Pokémon that needed the rescuing and I would be if not for the **Iron Ball** that I found on one of my scavenging trips. God I love my OCD for **Pokéitems. **Once the where taken off my hands by a bigger Pokémon I rushed off deeper and deeper into the woods as I helped more and more Pokémon. That's when I heard the screaming.

It looked like Team Rocket or Team Galactic (I could never tell the difference) were taking the opportunity to use one of the machines to capture Pokémon! Getting in as close as I could without being seen. I took off my **Iron Ball **and started forcing darkness onto it like one of the **Gangar**'s at loved to poke around my Cave had taught me. Once I was done I had a perfectly formed **Shadow Ball**! (Basically what she just did was Pac-a-punch here **Shadow Ball**). With a roar, I sent the enhanced **Shadow Ball** flying at the ungodly Machine. My attack absolutely ripped the machine apart! Shredding its vital whirring and releasing the Pokémon trapped inside!

"YES!' I shouted but then immediately had to hold myself down at I no longer had the weight of the iron ball to hold my down. "AH HELL!" I shouted as the wind sent me flying. "OOMPH!" I said as something crashed into me. "What the hell Raxs!"

"HEY! It got you too?" he asked like there was nothing wrong.

"Okay! Who are and what have you done with Raxs!?" I demanded

He just giggled. HE GIGGLED! Raxs would normally be screaming his head off!

"What's so funny!" I demanded now getting a little scared

"We're gonna die!" he told me and continue laughing like a maniac.

_Oooooh! So that's it! He's cracked!_ I realized

With no better idea I slammed my head into his!

"Ow! What the hell was that fo-OR! HOLY SHIT! WE'RE FLYING! WE ARE SO GONNA DIE!" he screamed

_Ah! There's the Raxs that I know! _I thought triumphantly.

"Raxs! Keep screaming in my earn and I will beat you…" I threatened

He screamed one more time then stopped

"Better?" I asked

"Yeah… how the hell are we going to get out of this?" he asked

I just shrugged "How the hell should I know? Let just see what we will see! WEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, as we seemed to get flung around faster and faster.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AHAHA! I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!**

**Eve: Great he hit his Maniac stage before we could find out what kind of hell he plans to put us through… WELL SHIT!**

**Raxs: we're dead**

**EVERYBODY: BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME! BYE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Emenies From The Past

The Adventures of Eve CH. 6**: Enemies from the Past**

**SUBJECT-XVI: G'day ya'll this is SUBJECT-XVI that you all know and love here with another chapter of The Adventures of Eve!**

**Eve: yay! (Sarcastically)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: nock it off!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho today we will finally find out what happened to Eve and Raxs who is currently drunk as FUCK.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: (tears streaming down face) I'm soooo proud of him!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyway lets get to the story before something shitty happens again!**

**(Creepy looking lawyer appears in swirl of fire)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AH SHIT! TOO LATE!**

**Lawyer: the devil has sent me for the soul of one SUBJECT-XVI who sold his soul for… (Check Receipt) $1.50 and a piece of beef jerky**

**Eve: PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Hey I'm not that crazy! Or greedy! (pulls away receipt and checks it)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HEY! THIS IS BUFFS WRITING! THAT DAMNED BASTARD TRIED TO SELL MY SOUL!**

**Lawyer: Oh! Then can you point me to him? The devil doesn't take too kindly to someone who pulls shit like that.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: DON'T WORRY I'LL DELIVER HIM._ PERSONALLY!_ QUESTION. IS THERE ANY LIMIT TO THE NUMBER OF PIECES HE'S IN? (Takes out the Vorpal-Blade and starts to sharpen it with extreme prejudice)**

**Lawyer: (gulp) Non-at all**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Goood… Eve you take care of the disclaimer! I have a pig to carve.**

**Eve: Yokay! SUBJECT-XVI owns nothing nor will he ever own anything pertaining to Pokémon or Pokégirls if he did I would have to beat him up.**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START 1st Person Eve's POV)**

I woke up to the feeling that a Snorelax had been sitting on my head. Thankfully when I opened my eyes I didn't see one so that ruled that out. I was in a rather large crater. One that I no doubt probably cut with my head, ouch…

Staggering to my feet I saw that thankfully Raxs was nearby. I limped over to him I saw that he was okay… if a little roughed up.

Nudging him softly I said, "Come on Raxs get up! We got to get home!"

"No, no more Oren barriers!" he mumbled

_Great. We're God knows where and retard doesn't want to get up. _I thought grimly cursing my luck. Then I got an idea!

"Heeey Raaaxs!" and here I smiled a little "Breakfast!"

"Breakfast!" he screamed bolting upright faster than I'd ever seen him move.

"Good! Your up come on twinkle toes! Lets start walking we'll snack on the way back home!"

He grumbled as we walked. Something about me tricking him. I don't know.

**(TIME SKIP! 5HR.)**

Ugh! I hate walking long distances. Which apparently is exactly what that storm did, and since neither of us knew any teleporting moves we could get home. If my home was still there… I seen some of the Rockslides take out some mountain homes… I just hoped mine was still there…

Anywho! We were walking along the edge of a cliff had been for sometime… it was a beautiful sight. I hated it… anytime I've ever seen such… beauty after something sooo… horrible. Something worse always happens.

A perfect example was my parents' death…

As we walked I kept getting the feeling that someone or something was watching us… something bad…

Finally we reached a familiar clearing. WHOOOBOY! Did we get far! We were near the crossing to the mainland. That's about fifty-nine miles away from my home. _That's bad…_

As if to emphasize my thought a bunch of men in dorky costumes with an emblemized capital T stamped on the front and they're Pokégirl's came out of the forest and surrounded us.

Something about this set up seemed… familiar…

I felt pain building in my head. Such intense pain… it felt as if someone was in my head swinging a sledgehammer and hitting my brain, over and over again. God how it hurt… with the proverbial breaking glass my mental walls. Which I'd done so much to erect shattered… and two words with it… Team Trauma…

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yes I know total dickwadic move… stop bitching about! That's the end of this chapter and no amount of grief you give me will make me extend it! Anywho! For those of you who do not know who team Trauma is because you have never read Pokégirl they are the badest of the bad. They are the absolute worse group of people in the entire Poké-universe. They are a fusion of team rocket, galactic, magma, and all the other organization in Pokémon and any other that you can think of from whatever universe you can remember combined. Yes folks they are that evil. And much like Elvis Presley they have just walked in the building.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay I have better things to do then monolog about this crap specifically hunting down a Machamp. So I'll be turning it over to Eve.**

**Oh and p.s. check out my newest fanfiction The Witcher. It L4D (Left 4 Dead) fanfiction and a definite Yuri so if you not into girl on girl action don't read it. Okay peeps I'm out!**

**Eve: sometimes I doubt his sanity. (Shakes head) anyway there's not much else to say other then a couple of replies.**

**Eve: To Aceswild13: no Buff is not that asshole that asshole though he is an asshole. The asshole your thinking about doesn't come until later… and yes he is extremely fat. Most of us at the village are betting on when he becomes to fat to move and more. He's already rivaling a couple of Snorelax's so yeah he's huge.**

**Eve: okay that is it see ya'll later in the next chapter! BYE!**

**EVERBODY: REVIEW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! GET US OUT OF HERE! WE ARE BEING HELD AGAINST OUR WILL! BYE! BYE! HELP US! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US WITH THESE NUTS! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

The Adventures of Eve CH. 7:** PAIN**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yo peeps! I am back and ready to kick some serious ass!**

**Eve: Oh greeeeeat! He's been at the, wanna be gangster white boy shows… again!**

**Raxs: I seriously do not get what he sees in those things…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: hey! Don't be dissing my show bother. You don't mess with family eh! (And I do apologize in advance if this insults anyone. This is merely for comedic sport).**

**Eve: anyway before this crap gets any worse… let's do the disclaimer…**

**Raxs/Eve: SUBJECT-XVI DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING WE REPEAT ANYTHING PRETAINING TO POKEMON AND/OR POKEGIRL! GOT IT MEMORIZED?**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START 1****st**** Person Eve's POV)**

"Fucking Hell!" I screamed as I fought off another **Golbutt** and a **Doggirl **while Raxs was busy dealing with a pair of **Bimbos**. Great! Thing we're definitely not going our way. In fact they seriously couldn't get worse!

It was pouring rain and fierce wind kept trying to throw Raxs and me around in the air! The Trauma grunts were not making it any easier either! They kept throwing out their Pokégirls at us! They knew that we could really kill them without fear of starting another war! And by the time that we finished with one group they'd have more and more! WTF! We really can't catch a break can we!?

Thing went like that for at least an hour maybe more… I was so tired… it felt like I had a **Charrizard **sitting on my back… but I had to keep fighting I couldn't give up… it all happened so fast…

One moment Raxs and me are kicking ass next we're hanging off the edge of the cliff. With me being the only thing keeping us from a watery grave.

"Well! Well! Well! Look at what we have here girls!" laughed one of the Tamers. "To screwed fucks!" _Oh great they're brain dead too!_

"_Raxs? You okay back there!?" _I asked through our physic-link

"_I will be as soon as I not HANGING OVER THE SIDE OF A FUCKING CLIFF!" _he shouted angrily.

"_Okay! Okay! Don't get you tail in a knot!"_ I told him as I started to swing us back and forth. _"Hang on tight! And for gods sake don't look down when I say now!"_

"He-hey Gibes!" stutter one of the other idiots "Looks like them up something!"

"What they gonna do?" asked the leader now identified as Gibes. "Them be trapped like rats in 'o barrel" _yeah right fuck head!_

I swung us faster and faster until felt that we were going the right speed. Then I release my around the root I snagged in my teeth. _"NOW!"_

We flipped through the air a few times before landing behind the fuckets and then knocked the ignorant bastards off the cliff.

It happened so fast. One second I'm cheering with Raxs. Next I'm watching him fly off the cliff a fireball firmly imbedded in his chest.

I couldn't do anything accept watch him go and splash down into the water.

"RAXS!" I screamed after him. I was breaking inside I could feel it. I was breaking outside… I could feel that to. Only one word was forged into my mind

REVENGE

**(NO POV 3****RD**** PERSON)**

The team trauma grunts moved towards the downed **Eevee** intent on capturing it. Their leader moving in first with his **Charamanda** having just sent the **Ralts** flying he was not willing to risk the **Eevee** too. But before he could command his Pokégirl to attack. Cracks flooded with light started to appear on the **Eevee **then evolution Pokéitems started to circle it. It appeared to be every single item that could affect an **Eevee** as well as a couple that couldn't. With a brilliant flash the glowing items converged on the **Eevee**. And in its place now stood an extremely pissed of Pokémon. One the likes of witch have never been seen!

**(STORY END)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END! GOODBYE GOOD LUCK! MARRY X-MASS! AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Rage

The Adventures of Eve CH. 8:** Rage**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Yo peebols! I am back! And yes I am dressed in black! All stupidity aside I would like to wish you all a marry X-mass. Yes, yes congratulations you get an imaginary cookie!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anyway! Sorry for the last chapter being a little rushed. Cause it was… reason behind that was that my puter is down and I'm using my schools. So… sorry if you have to wait long times in between chapters.**

**Eve: are you going to start the chapter or not! I WANT TO KILL THOSE FUCKERS FOR WHAT THE DID TO RAXS!**

**Eve: oh look! A Butterfly!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: and we lost her again great!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: anywho let the blood bath begin!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE GORE AND BLOOD! IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! IF YOUR NOT? WELL… LET'S RIP THEM TO PIECES!**

**(STORY START 1****st**** Person Eve's POV)**

"YOU! FUCKING! BASTARDS!" I gasped shaking off the after effect of my evolution (Not that I noticed that I'd evolved). "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!" I screamed lashing out with my new claws. Ripping into the closest Pokégirl. Biting into her neck then ripped off her head! Blood splattered everywhere… all over the ground… and me.

"Julia!" the Pokégirls' Tamer cried alerting me to his presence.

Moving as fast as I could… I dodged any attack sent my way and used my tail to cleave him in half!

"JOIN HER IN THE AFTER LIFE! YOU FUCKING PIG!" I laughed as tore another of the bastards in half then used his carcass to smash the head in for another Pokégirl! Their blood was so beautiful…

The Fuckers were panicking now. Good… "**FLARE BLITZ!" **I screamed unleashing a shockwave of fire that burn several of them to ashes.

"**FLAMEWEEL!" **I scream coating myself in fire as I rolled over three more of them. **"RAZER LEAF!" **I cried and shredded on of them to itty-bitty little pieces. "DIE!"

Just then the bushes rustled and more of _them _came out of the bushes. "YOU WANT TO PLAY TO? YOU MOTHERLESS FUCKTARDS!" I screamed at them as I tore into them with **Vine Whip's** and **Thunder Bolt's**. I heard their screams of pain and fear and loved them… I lusted after them… I needed to hear them… I was going insane…

I also knew that, but there was nothing I could do to stop them. I was long gone by this point. The only thing left was my rage. Probably why I knew all of these move that I can't learn…

**(POV change! ? POV!)**

Things where going badly. No scratch that they where going horribly… for team Trauma that is. Their men where being ripped to piece… quite literally as it where. To day was supposed to be any easy day. Their men had been told. Just grab any and all Pokémon that the incompetent team Rocket members couldn't hold onto. Of course I knew that it would be an extremely dangerous mission. Quite simply I had been watching their real 'target' for the past three months. Never before had I seen such a marvelous and dangerous Eevee. And they just managed to piss her off… not a good move on their part.

At first she had just looked like a regular Eevee. If slightly damaged. On her right eye was a long vertical cut that split the eye in half exposing the insides (Now black and having a spider web like criss-cross pattern) to the outside air. But that didn't seem to affect the young Eevee. Matter of fact she seemed to favor that side more dependently. What is the mystery behind that I wonder?

If those Team Trauma fuck heads had thought that her first form was horrifying they where down right pissing their pants at the beauty and power that her second one revealed. Now she stood at four feet high and nine feet long from nose to tail. Now she had a more wolf like then fox like quality. Her coat was a long black with silver highlight to that seemed to flow like waves on a calm sea stirred by the perpetual wind that rose up around the Eevee (or whatever it is now) adding to the affect. Hidden under the fur just barely visible peeking out of the hairs where sharp looking need like spikes that jutted out at regular intervals before sinking back into her spine. (NOW THAT'S COOL!) Long sharp teeth graced the jaws. And long (Now bloodstained) black claws on her feet. She really was a sight to behold. Every now and then white light would crack her form. I was sure that if she kept this battle up, she would evolve (Or devolve from a technical point of view) into a Pokégirl. Now if I'd remember correctly that would add two human years to her (Judging by her growth I'd say fourteen in human years [Pokémon aged like dogs do]) putting her around sixteen. Legal age for a Pokégirl to receive her first taming. I couldn't let just any fucktard that stumbled onto her have her I would have to protect her. I am a professor after all…

Anyway. It looks like the change is happening. She will be extremely weak and vulnerable after. Whoever is left will be nothing that my own Pokégirl won't be able to handle.

**(POV CHANGED! Eve's POV! 1****st**** Person)**

I was losing the battle against my 'other side'. And she was losing the battle against our re-evolution. Great… most of the bastards where dead ripped to pieces, burned, incinerated, drowned, fried, cut up, exploded, the list just goes on and on. So you get the picture. There was only two left. One hot shot and his lone Pokégirl. He was crying in a corner and begging me to spare them. He said that he'd been forced to become a Team Trauma member. And just wanted to be left alone with his Pokégirl. She just stood in front of him she looked frighten beyond belief and was about to keel over. But she would die to protect her Tamer. Just like I would have died to protect Raxs. Raxs… you fucking piece of shit… You where supposed to stick by my side to the end. You promised like a big brother would. Why did you leave me?

Shaking off my melancholy I addressed the matter at hand. Walking calmly forward I dismissed the Pokégirl and walked right up to her Tamer. She looked horrified like she didn't know what to do. He just looked like he was going to piss his pants. (Nope scratch that he already did!) I stuck my nose right in his face and glared at me. I was always good at telling weather someone was lying or not. All I saw was a scared little boy (He couldn't have been more then twenty) that just wanted to be left alone and to have adventures with his Pokégirl. Employing one of my new powers I opened a psychic channel and spoke to both of them.

"Stand up!" I barked at them (Actually using a park for emphasis I still could speak human despite all my knew powers) fearfully he obeyed. "Stand tall and look like a warrior! Or are you just some sniveling little boy and his pet rat!" I asked walking to the other side of the clearing. They where both still scared and a little I so going to piss my pants looking, but other then that they looked okay. "Now look to your Pokégirl as I END HER LIFE!" I screamed charging forward I paw alighted with a **Darkpaw**.

"NOOOO!" he cried and sprang in front of his **BOOBISUAR**

"Darren!" she cried in turn as she was helpless to stop me and was forced to watch, as I was about to impale her lover. Then acting on instinct she grabbed me in a **Vine Whip** and redirected my path towards her. Right before I hit. I **Teleported** back to my original spot. "GO!" I commanded the shocked couple "Be gone and have your adventures. You're free from Trauma now. And you have proved yourselves. Go and treat each other well." I told them only letting myself fall after they had left and let myself succumb to the power of what ever had been calling me though I still fought the more feral part that was still pining for power.

"Well this is shit," I muttered as I was cocooned in light and some web like stuff. _I wonder what I'll be this time…_

**(POV change! ? POV!)**

3… 2… 1… and now! I sat in my tree and waited for her to be released from the transmutation cocoon that would release her unto the world. Maybe she'll let me be her tamer! That would indeed be excellent! Such a fine specimen to have in my Harem! She was already proven that she has a quick analytical mind and the skill and power to back it up! Unlike most Pokémon and Pokégirls she did not once in all her rage go all out in any attack. Instead she rationed and saved her power any chipped away at them! Such beauty and intelligence! I must have her in my Harem! Oh how pleasurable!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YEAH! THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER!**

**Eve: Ooooooooh XVIIIIIIIII!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Oh shit! I dead!**

**Eve: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD! YOU KILL HIM OFF! IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT!**

**Eve: THERE'S NO WHERE YOU CAN HIDE! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Eve: now that is taken care of. If XVI ever survives (NOT LIKELY AS IT IS) the next chapter will be posted soon. Goodbye and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Trainer

The Adventures of Eve CH. 9:** The Trainer**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay! So let's recap!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Raxs is dead! Eve evolved into a Pokégirl! And is now in the Care of our mystery professor! Now I will be introducing you to Lark the Boy who will be the one to take Eve. I know letting the viewers know what is going to happen before it happens defeats the purpose. Guess what? I don't give a shit. So here we go!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(Story Start! Lark's POV 1****st**** Person)**

"LARK! TIME TO GET UP!" my mom shouted from wherever she was. That woman's voice is loud enough to break the sound barrier on its own. And she's not even a yelling yet. That's just voice she uses when she wants to wake me up… fuck…

"Five more minutes…" I grumbled in reply.

"BREAKFAST IS READY! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR TAMER'S TEST DO YOU?" she said… from the Kitchen… three floors down… AW SHIT! MY TAMER'S TEST! IT'S IN AN HOUR!

Dressing quickly I jumped to the bottom of the stairs and ran to the Kitchen and kissed my mom goodbye before running out the door. Sometimes having a **Peekabu **for a mom had its advantages! Like forever ago I figured out how to translate my electrical blood gift into physical things like jump height and speed… those came in real handy today…

"Yo! Lark taking your Tamer's test to?" Gibbs asked falling to stride with me. Gibbs has been my best friend since forever and now we were both taking our Tamer's test at the same time. Can we say rivalry please? Anyway!

"HEY GIBBS!" not slowing down. He could keep the pace. Is mom is a **Cheetit**… with my use of ability I was just slower then he is. If only by a hair… anyway! "THINK WE'LL MAKE IT?" I asked/shouted… I do that a lot when I'm excited and using my powers.

"I know I will you on the other hand? I have my doubts!" and with that he rocketed on ahead!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I ran after my rival and brother (Not really my bro but you get the picture.)

**(TIME SKIP! FOUR HOURS! SAME POV!)**

I couldn't believe it! Three hours of grueling painstaking work and for what? To find out that Stroke didn't have enough Pokégirls for all of us so I'd have to choose one of his own? That shit stain had no taste in Pokégirl! All of the one's he'd had where fat assed or lazy! Or even worse they were both! I'm screwed… fucking prick! So yeah Gibbs and me past! With flying colors and everything! We both got hundreds while the others barely made the cut off number! They got their Pokégirls just fine! Fucking hell. So here I sat looking through and trying not to get crushed by his fat ass Pokégirls. I was looking for one that was at least halfway decent and would hold her own in a fight at the very least. You know that my mom taught me to hold any woman Pokégirl or not in the highest esteem. But for these girls? I just couldn't…

About half an hour later I found the one… she was a beauty. Long legged and tall… not fat in the slightest! Better yet she was eyeing the other girls with a look of utter disgust similar to my own.

"Horrifying isn't it? I asked walking up to her.

"This lot of fat assholes that are," and she made a high-class pitch enter her voice as she said this. "Utterly despicably!"

I laughed at her us of pitch. "Name's Lark!" I said introducing myself holding out my hand. Yeah I know Pokégirls are simply for trade and yadada yadada yadada! Go screw yourself!

"Eve," she replied "And let me guess… you are tamer?"

"Yep!" I said proudly "You the twelfth moron whose come to me today… apparently the 'good professor' is rather absent minded." She shrugged before continuing. "So far everyone of you has left the second the found that I was a Pokémon!" oh ho oh ho! This is perfect! Pokémon are smarter and faster then most Pokégirls and rather independent. Hence they are not often chosen to be partners. This was just too perfect! I didn't need some whiney sniveling ass that wouldn't know what to do with her self!

"Don't know why? You look good enough for me!" I stated smiling widely. "I guess those pussies are just not strong enough to handle someone who CAN ACTUALLY THINK FOR HERSELF!" I said loud enough for the other Pokégirls to hear. "Say how about you be my Pokégirl?" I asked looking at her trying to see the really her not just as I piece of meat like other guys see their Pokégirls. I was taught better then that!

She smiled back and said okay just as long as you know I haven't need to be tamed nor do I plan to as long as I don't need to. Fat ass hasn't even lain I finger on me. Learned the hard way when he tried to take me the night the he brought me in after I transformed. I had him licking the shit of my feet and barfing out toe fungus for a week by the time I was done with him." She stated extremely proud.

"Then how do you keep from going feral?" good god I was already falling in love with her!

"I don't know! Just don't need it I guess," she stopped and glared at me. "You're not one of those sex crazy lunatics are you? I've seen enough of that type when I was a Pokémon!"

"Hey! I've been house broken!" I said defensively as I could with a straight face. Trying my hardest to look hurt.

She giggled then full out laughed as I made it look like I was crying.

"Well have you decided yet or are you just wasting my valuable time?" Professor Stroke demanded marching into the room looking flustered.

"I've decided!" I said glaring at the 'good Professor' thanks doc! "Her." I said pointing at Eve "That is if she'll have me?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She nodded and smiled.

The Professor look anything but pleased. "You can't have her!"

"What why!" I demanded, "It's her choice!"

"You can't have her she is very vital to me!" he said getting red in the face.

I opened my mouth to protest but to my surprise Eve answered first! "Look asshole!" she said whipping him with her look bushy black tail, which she had somehow been hiding. "Either you let me go with him or I will continuously give you a repeat of last time." At this he paled before hurrying to do all the paper work before handing my (her) Pokéball and my new Pokédex and kindly demanded that we leave! What the fuck did she do to him? Anyway it didn't matter!

"Let's go!" I shouted then both of us ran out toward my house Eve just trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I want to introduce you to my mom of course!" I said with a smile. "Come on we are here! MOM I'M HOME AND I PASSED!"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YES I KNOW DICK MOVE BUT I'M OUT OF TIME AND BRIBERY MONEY TO KEEP EVE FROM KILLING ME! UNTIL NEXT TIME GOODBYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Old Accuintenses

The Adventures of Eve CH. 10**: Old Acquaintances**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Sorry people I seriously have no time for an author's note and shit so I'm skipping straight to the story. DON'T HATE ME!**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START! Nora's POV)**

"MOM I'M HOME AND I PASSED!" I my son yell and heard the door slam shut. _Oh that boy! How many times do I have to tell him not to slam that damn door!_ I thought angrily

Sighing I allowed myself a small smile as I realized that he was probably going to want to go adventuring like me and his father had. _Aw good times!_ "I'm in the Kitchen Lark!" I said loudly. Though not as loud as usual in case his Pokégirl was sensitive to loud noises.

"Come on," I heard him say. "My mums over here."

"Whatever you say…" came the dismissive reply that kind of reminded me of a young Eevee that had helped me not too long ago. But that was impossible! That stubborn little thing would sooner die then take orders!

"I mom!" Lark shouted and gave me his usual overly goofy hug that he knew that I hated so much. _Damn it! Why must he always act like a goof? Never before have I ever met anybody so solemn and headstrong wrapped in such I goofy package! Where the Fuck did I go wrong with this boy?_

"You didn't go wrong," a quite voice said from behind me. Turning I was surprise to see a tall fox like Pokégirl… the likes of which I haven't seen before. Said Pokégirl immediately burst out laughing!

"And what might I ask just might be so funny?" I asked quizzically

"YOU! (Giggle) YOU'RE (Giggle-giggle) A HOUSE WIFE!" now she was in a laughing hysterical laugh and was rolling around on the ground. It wasn't long before her laughter spread to Lark. I myself was having trouble not giving in.

"How are you Nora?" the strange Pokégirl asked suddenly once she'd calmed down.

"You already know my mom?" Lark asked surprised. "How?"

"Yeah! How exactly do you know me?" I wasn't someone who liked to be left out on information.

"AW!" she cried out with mock hurt. Or was it real? "Don't tell me I've changed that much that you don't recognize me?" she paused as if waiting for my answer. When it was not forth coming she frowned deeply and said. "Well I guess I have changed a lot for you of all people not to recognize me! I wonder what Raxs would say about how I look now-?" I saw her throat seize up with grief. _Raxs? How does she-? OH GOD!_

"Eve?" I asked tentatively. "Is that you?"

She smiled softly small tears rolling down her face as she looked off into the distance. Then I saw a look of intense rage and menace creep on her face. The Killing Intent a deep and dark Black pit that would rival most (if not all) demons chilled me to the bone. I saw Lark fall to the ground gasping for breath. I followed short after. As if sense us she looked down at us her eyes shinning a dark and poisonous red. As suddenly as the Killing Intent to place it was gone and I felt Eve helping me up then rushed over to Lark helping him to.

"I'm sorry," she said softly wiping at the tears that had been falling from her face. "I didn't mean to do that. Getting used to new powers and all… So!" she said Chipperly. All signs of her previous distress gone from her features like nothing had been wrong. "This is where you live!" she then looked at Lark who was still gasping slightly.

"Remind me… (Gasp-gasp) never… (Gasp) to piss you off!" he said shakily

"Duly noted," she said smiling. "Sorry about that again." She told him pulling him in chest first into a hug. Oh-ho was my son in for a wild ride. I could already see that look in Eve's eyes. She'd found a new torture victim…

"Eve… don't drive my son insane please?" I asked playfully

She pouted before saying. "Aw! Okay… I won't drive him insane… right away!" she said with a wide smile that promised hours of 'fun' for my son. Oh great! My poor child… "So! Tell me Lark! Where do you plan on going from here?"

"Well I was Planning to go-…" he frowned and sat there for a second. "I don't know…"

"How about the Forest league?" interjected Eve.

"Sounds like a plan! Forest League Here we come!"

**(STORY END)**

**XVI: AND THAT'S THE END DUMB BIITCHES!**

**SUBJECT: Oh great! We've split again…**

**SUBJECT: any way goodbye! Good luck! And merry Christmas! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Fight!

The Adventures of Eve CH. 11**: CAT FIGHT!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I LIVE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: OKAY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS BUSY AVOIDING EVE! She was seriously pissed at me for not doing the Author's note thing-a-ma-jigger.**

**Eve: Damn straight!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: And I have sworn not to do that too often. Though it still may happen from time to time.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: In all reality though the speed of which I send these out all really depend on my doctors and if I can think straight enough through all the meds they are giving to me to suppress my psychotic tendencies.**

**Eve: Yeah he's not joking about the MPD and also has Schizophrenia, PTSD, and a large number of other things not to mention Insomnia.**

**CRASH!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Thanks a lot for spilling the rest of the beans Eve! Go take you stupid fairy and pick them up!**

**Lark: He isn't talking about me is he?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Nope you have to do the disclaimer!**

**Lark: SUBJECT-XVI DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING WE REPEAT ANYTHING PRETAINING TO POKEMON AND/OR POKEGIRL!**

**Lark: Happy?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: yes…**

This story is about an Eevee and her Ralts friend as they encounter enemies and friends along their journey to find the mysterious matters surrounding Eve (the Eevee).

**(STORY START 1****st**** Person Eve's POV)**

"Traveling is fun!" I said walking besides Lark we were on the road (Obviously) and were making a quick cut through the **HARDCORE **and **CRUISERWAIGHT LEASGUES** to catch a boat down around **BUSHWACK TOWN **(ALL IF NOT MOST TOWNS WILL BE OC'S BECAUSE MY COMPUTER'S A BITCH THAT WON'T LET ME ON THE POKEGIRL PRIMER SO I WILL BE MAKING UP ALL OF THE VISITED TOWNS! UNTIL FUTURE NOTICE!) Our only problem was actually getting there. Oh goody… "Don't you think so mister grumpy face!" I said grabbing Lark's face between my hands and gave it a rough squeeze and quite a few pinches.

"HEY! OW! What is that for?" he asked rubbing his abused cheeks

"Weeeeelllll... talking didn't seem to be catching to you," I said and started to list the vast number of things I did to try and catch his attention. "And finally I even tried seduction! You didn't even bat an eye! Your not gay are you?"

He sputtered for a couple of seconds as was through for a loop at his sexuality being assaulted. Finally after five minutes of sputtering like a retard he said. "NO I am not homosexually and I was a little busy thinking about home," he told me a little melancholy

"Don't worry it'll still be there when we get back!" I told him cheerfully then whispered silently. "Unlike mine…" brightening back I up I glomped him and said "Welcome on sour puss! Let's run!" **(HYPER ACTIVE MODE NOW ENGAGED!) **"Running's fun I like running I like going really super fast! Come on, come on, come on! Let's go super fast!" I told him bouncing as fast as I could. Yes I was acting like this on purpose. For some reason it just didn't feel right to let him remain in his sadness so I would do anything I possibly could to make him happy. It just felt right… oh well!

It wasn't long before I had Lark laughing and was busy trying (Not really) to avoid him as he tried to catch me after I tag him.

"Well, well, well what have we here! I Brat and his pet Pokébitch!" a voice from behind us said and was accompanied by the sound of gentle laughter.

Turning around we saw a biker next to an **Ivywhore **(most likely his own) both where standing in front of a small bridge that lead into town. Apparently in all our fun we'd nearly missed our destination for today. **Assin Town**.

"What do you want!" I asked taking a defensive position in front of Lark. Having been lectured for an hour by Nora about the dangers that were in the **Hardcore League** and how Pokégirls were allowed to kill Tamers was not something that I wanted to repeat.

"Shut up Slut!" the Biker Screamed at me! Then said. "I challenge you to a Pokégirl Battle! Winner takes all! Money and any and all Pokégirls that the loser has!"

"And if I refuse?" Lark asked defiantly glaring at his opponent.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE BOY! BITCH USE **RAZERLEAF**! CHOP THEM DOWN TO SIZE!"

"EVE!" Lark cried as he saw that I wasn't moving. "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

I ignored him as let my hours of exhausting and dangerous training to catch all of the deadly projectiles that would have hit either Lark or me.

"How…" I heard Lark gasp as the dick on the motorbike was staring stupidly jaw flapping in the wind.

"**TAAAAAAAAKKKEEEE THIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!**" I screamed and chuck the leaves back cutting my hands slightly as I did that.

My counter attack worked like I charm and sent that **Ivywhore** flying for a couple of seconds before landing on the ground with a loud **THUD!**

"GET UP YOU DUMB BITCH!" yelled the angry Biker. As his Pokégirl struggled to her feet.

"_**PLAY TIMES OVER!"**_ I growled fiercely and slipped into my shadow fox form! Which is what I looked like before I transformed into a Pokégirl. That weird Fox/wolf form. But hey! It's powerful and makes me a lot faster.

"Eve! Use **QUICK ATTACK!**" shouted Lark having gotten over his shock.

Without Question I rushed forward and crashed into the Pokégirl flooring her again. "**SHADOW BALL!**" again I obeyed and attacked without Question. But I couldn't let him give all the orders now could I?

Once I was sure that the **Ivywhore **was high enough I surged forward building as much energy as I could and wore it over me like a second coat before leaping into the air and shouting. "**BLIZTRUSH!**" another one of my original moves that allowed me to basically use **BARRAGE OF REPERCUSSIONS **in an aerial form that charged the air with white-hot energy. Thus giving the victim (Whoever I use it on) large burns along with the damage that they would normally receive.

With a loud Crash! The **Ivywhore** smashed into the ground leaving a large indent on the ground.

"Fuck!" our biker cursed as he called back his Pokégirl. Mean while I landed with a soft bump. But that was enough as my wounds caused by my attacks' backlash to take effect.

"Ah!" I cried falling to one knee before slowly getting back to my feet.

"Eve!" Lark cried seeing that I was hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Boy! I just did a fantastically beautiful display of my awesomeness! What do you think?" I growled favoring my right side having landed on my left wrong. (_HEY! I can have margin for error okay? I'm not perfect! I admit I'm pretty damn close but AW FUCK MAN THIS HURTS! _**SUBJECT-XVI**! _YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD FOR THIS! _[Distant: FUCK MAN!]) "Fuck! Man this hurts!" I grunted doubling over but still retaining my feet.

"Go **SLUT**!" the biker yelled and through out his next Pokégirl a **Polishag**.

"Eve! Watch out! She has a strong attack and defense!" Lark shouted as the **Polishag** jettisoned towards me using her water affinity to propel her faster then normal.

_Shit… this is going to hurt…_I thought as I took the attack head on.

**SNAP!** I cried out in pain as I felt one of my arms break as I caught the Pokégirl and used her own wait and speed to slam her into a near by tree. Knocking her out cold.

"Oooooooh!" said a crowd of people that had been growing progressively. I could her bets being made on weather I would get to stay with Lark or not. Apparently this guy was famous for taking other peoples Pokégirls if he won. Since he'd never lost apparently this was something of an excitement.

"Eve!" Lark cried as he saw me get hurt again.

"It's nothing," I assured him through gritted teeth. "I've had worse when I was a Pokémon."

"Shiiiiiiittt!" on of the on lookers exclaimed! As murmurs of shock, and approval echoed through the crowd.

"THAT'S IT NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!" screamed the biker as he took out his last Pokégirl. At this the crowd backed up a few spaces fear evident on their faces a few even running. "GO RIOT! I SCREW YOU!" Bitchminster screeched. And out of the Pokéball came one of the most feared Pokégirls ever. It was a **Harlequin**… fuck…

"Is it time to play a little game?" the **Harlequin** asked her Tamer.

"Yes Riot… it's time to play a game!" the nut job shouted a murderous light filling his eyes as his Pokégirl charged me a sword made of cards in hand.

Fucking hell.

Jumping forward I took the **Harlequin** by surprise and just barely made it under the sword strike and landed a glancing blow on the Demented Pokégirl.

"Oh! We are going to have lots of fun!" she squealed jumping up and down.

"Eve! Do you have a ground version of that last attack that you did!" Lark called out to me.

"NO!" I said glancing back to glare at him. "I have something better." Facing the "Crazed bitch" again. I charged at her gaining more and more speed. Then I unleashed my attack double-teaming all the while.

"**BARRAGE OF REPERCUSSIONS!**" I screamed along with my unfortunate victim as I felt sections of my arm and leg breaking with each burst. That and I was kind of in shock after seeing what I looked like now… Via Barrage of Repercussions.

I finished my attack skidding to a halt not far from the "Crazed Bitch".

"FUCK!" I screamed as I realigned my bones.

"He-he!" the **Harlequin** laughed blood pouring out of her numerous wounds teetering dangerously. "London Bridge is falling doooownnnn." She laughed falling unconscious.

"Holy fuck!" was the crowd's murmured reply as I stood back up. God I was in soooo much pain. But I made it like I was perfectly fine as I marched up to the Idiot. I held up my hand and waited patiently for him to hand over the Pokégirls and then watched as her transferred every dime he had in his account to Lark. Once that was down I walked up to Lark and let myself fall forward. Finally giving up hold on consciousness. But I whispered in his ear before fully going. "Get me out of here."

**(1****st**** Person Lark's POV)**

I was shocked. Never before had I seen such fearsome and beautiful attacks nor even heard of them. But here I just witnessed something I though I'd never see. I saw a **Harlequin** let alone one taken out in one hit! It was just amazing!

_Eve really is amazing! _I thought to myself but quickly came back to reality as I saw Eve walking towards me. I was just about to open my mouth to congratulate her when she suddenly fell forward!

"Get me out of here." I heard her whisper before she lost consciousness and fully settled on me.

"Hey man!" one of the people who been watching the fight said coming up to me. "How much do you want to let me fuck your Pokégirl? Money is no object." He said rubbing his hands together eagerly. Glancing up from Eve I looked him over. He was a fat tub of lard that had on greased stain (Though they looked extremely expensive) closes and had three large Pokégirls flanking him. Not to mention the five burly Giant ass body guards flanking them.

"Nothing. You're not going to have her." I told him standing tall and sealed Eve away in her Pokéball. So that she wouldn't get worse before I could get her to a Pokécenter.

"What do you mean NO!" the fat ass said fuming. "Do you know who I am?" he screamed.

"A wanna be crime lord?" I asked these yahoos were easy to spot. That and my dad was one of the biggest before he died.

"NO! I RULE THIS WHOLE PART OF THE HARDCORE LEAGUE YOU FUCKTART!" he raged.

I grunted in dismissal. "PULEEEEAZZZE!" I said waving a hand back and forth as if I was shooing him away. "Begone with you! You fat tub of lard! Crime Lord my ass! I bet the only reason you even a Boss is because Riverler had a heart attack." I stated turning my back to him and started walking deeper into town, towards the Pokécenter in the Distance.

"GUARDS! KILL THAT BITCH!" Fat Ass screamed. And Without a second thought I ripped in with my Powers and blasted towards the Pokécenter at "warp Speed" leaving my pursuers in a cloud of dust.

**(1****st**** Person ?'s POV)**

"Leave him!" I command coming out from the now disbursing crowd. As one of my Lackey crime bosses started to order his personal Guard to attack the boy who had just made an embarrassment of him after his Pokégirl one against the thug in such an amazing fashion. "This one intrigues me…"

"Y-yes m-mama!" stuttered Fat Ass. Backing off immediately. Honestly I serious was questioning why I even bother keeping him around.

"Come Winter." I said and calmly walked towards the Pokécenter where the strange boy had gone. There was just something about him that had an heir of power about him. And his exquisite use of his blood gift that he just used also made him all the more alluring. "What did you think of the boy?" I asked as my Pokégirl as we walk.

"He seems powerful…" she hesitated

"But?" I asked calmly raising an eyebrow.

"It I feel an unnatural power radiating form his new Pokégirl." She finished.

"One of the one's that he just got from the tug?" I asked

She shook her head before saying. "No the one that fought for him. She was yet to be bedded from her aura she has only been one of us for but a short while."

"Hmmmmmm. Intriguing… something tell me that we will need to search deeper into the matters of these two… alert Mia and tell her and the others that they should be quite about it. It would not bode well for us if any of our enemies new of these two." I instructed my **Kadabra**.

"It is down." She stated.

"Good! Come my dear we have someone to meet!" is stated happily skipping towards the Pokécenter. "I shall please you later just as you please me now."

I could practically hear my Pokégirl getting wet as we walked.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: and that's a wrap! Eve was in her first three battles as a Pokégirl and has now caught the attention of our mysterious crime boss.**

**Eve: yeah me…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: aw shut it! Your just down because you were hoping that you'd get to screw Lark this chapter!**

**Eve: I-I w-was not!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: please! I read your dairy!**

**Lark: Yeah we did! And I must say! You have quite the imagination!**

Camera show Eve past out with embarrassment.

**SUBJECT-XVI: ha-ha! Just kidding Eve! We wouldn't do that! Yet… anywho! If you not into Sex (And if you a guy that is very unlikely considering that even homosexuals get Horney) then skip the next chapter!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: and before you ask no I am not gay!**

**Eve: trust us! Me and Raxs taped down/chained/welded/ entombed him to a chair and left him in a guy domination bar and he was out the door even before we were yelling something about needing to find the nearest whore house for sexual cleaning! We didn't see him again for a month.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: yeah ever do that again and I'll just use you instead of the whores.**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anyway! Bye! Review! Good luck! And have a horrible night!**

**Eve: speak about those whores! What they do to you?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: by the end they were begging me to stay…**


End file.
